dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yang Ik Joon
Perfil *'Nombre real:' Yang Ik Joon (양익준) *'También conocido como:' Yang Ik-June (양익유월) *'Profesión:' Actor, Director, Escritor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Agencia:' Prain TPC Dramas *To.Jenny (KBS2, 2018) *Bad Guys: City of Evil (OCN, 2017-2018) *Mystery Queen (KBS2, 2017) *Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) *It’s OK, It’s Love (SBS, 2014) *Inspiring Generation (KBS2, 2014) *Innocent Man (KBS2, 2012) Películas *Aa, Koya 2 (2017) *Aa, Koya (2017) *The Poet and the Boy (2017) *A Quiet Dream (2016) *Spring Granny (2016) *My Friendly Villains (2015) *Set Me Free (2014) *Let Me Out (2013) cameo *The Fake (2013) voz *Maruyama, The Middle Schooler (2013) *Jury (2013) *Our Homeland (2012) *Departure (2011) *The King of Pigs (2011, Voz) *My Brother Young Ja-Ya (2010) *Magic and Loss (2010) *Looking for my Wife (2010) *Breathless (2009) *One Step More to the Sea (2009) *Love is Protein (2008) *Lovers (2008) *Viva Love! (2008) *The Worst Guy Ever (2007) *No Regret (2006) *Maundy Thursday (2006) *Les Formidables (2006) *Monologue #1 (2006) *The Wind Stirs (2006) *Screwdriver (2006) *Ooh, You Make Me Sick (2005) *Always Behind You (2005) *Noryangjin Totoro (2005) *Slowly (2005) *Arahan (2004) *What Are You Doing, Chul-soo (2004) *Ain't No Maid (2004) *Happy Erotic Christmas (2003) *No Manners (2002) Pelicula Como Escritor *Shibata & Nagao (2012) *Immature (2011) *Departure (2011) *Breathless (2009) *Always Behind You (2005) Como Director *Dance Together (2013) *Shibata & Nagao (2012) *Immature (2011) *A Time to Love (2011) *Departure (2011) *Breathless (2009) *Just Leave Me Alone (2006) *Always Behind You (2005) Como Editor *Immature (2011) *Departure (2011) *Breathless (2009) *Just Leave Me Alone (2006) *Always Behind You (2005) Anuncios *smartphone Samsung Galaxy S4. Premios *'2017 91st Kinema Junpo Best Ten:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Aa, Koya *'2011 3rd Target Japan:' Best Film *'2010 10th Asiana International Short Film Festival:' Best Korean Short Film (Shibata & Nagao) *'2010 1st KOFRA (Korea Film Reporters Association) Awards: '''Discovery Award (Breathless) *'2009 12th Director's Cut Awards: Best Independent Film Director por Breathless *'''2009 30th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Best New Actor por Breathless *'2009 10th Busan Film Critics Awards:' Best Director por Breathless *'2009 18th Buil Film Awards:' Best New Director por Breathless *'2009 17th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Special Jury Prize *'2009 Tokyo FILMeX Festival: '''Special Jury Prize *'2009 Tokyo FILMeX Festival:' Grand Prize *'2009 Fantastic Fest: Best Director por Breathless *'2009 Fantastic Fest: '''New Wave Award *'2009 3rd Asia Pacific Screen Awards: 'High Commendation *'2009 Buenos Aires International Festival of Independent Cinema: 'Audience Award (International) *'2009 13th Fantasia Festival: Best Feature Film *'2009 13th Fantasia Festival: '''Best Male Performance *'2009 11th Deauville Asian Film Festival:' International Critics' Prize *'2009 11th Deauville Asian Film Festival:' Best Film *'2009 10th Las Palmas de Gran Canaria International Film Festival:' Best Actor *'2009 38th International Film Festival Rotterdam: VPRO Tiger Award *'2005 31st Seoul Independent Film Festival: '''Audience Award *'2005 Mise-en-Scene Short Film Festival: Best Actor Curiosidades *'Educación:' Kongju Communication Arts College *Luego del servicio militar obligatorio, comenzo a estudiar teatro. *Fue traine de Actor's 21 Academy. Enlaces *Naver *Daum *Hancinema Galería Yang-Ik-Joon-01.jpg Yang Ik Joon2.jpg Yang Ik Joon3.jpg Yang Ik Joon4.jpg Yang Ik Joon5.jpg Yang Ik Joon6.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KDirector Categoría:KEscritor